


Темная вуаль

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Series: По обе стороны Завесы [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fetish, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Тема: фетиш - вуальВ мире по эту сторону Завесы опять неспокойно
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo / Xiao Zhan - Relationship
Series: По обе стороны Завесы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Темная вуаль

Человечек то и дело дергал ворот слишком тесной зеленой рубашки и топал левой ногой.  
— Я просто хотел сделать их счастливыми. Разве я виноват, что обычников делает счастливыми золото.  
— Людей, господин Мин, — вздохнул Чжочэн. — Вы должны говорить «людей».  
— Люди, обычники, какая разница. Я в который раз повторяю, что всего лишь хотел им помочь.  
— Лепреконское золото — сомнительная помощь, — не удержался от реплики Сяо Чжань.  
Чжочэн гневно посмотрел на него.  
— Может, вы хотите кофе, начальник Сяо? Или позвонить кому-нибудь?  
— Нет, спасибо, я обойдусь. Не смею вас перебивать.  
Лепрекон, который навострил уши при слове «начальник», тут же вновь переключил внимание на Чжочэна. У того это был первый самостоятельный допрос, и нервничал он едва ли не больше подозреваемого.  
Ничего серьезного в деле не оказалось. Маленький, во всех смыслах, мошенник Фань Мин последние пару месяцев активно обманывал людей, обещая неслыханные доходы в золоте в обмен на несколько тысяч юаней. Вот только золото было лепреконским и превращалось в гору разноцветных бумажек с первым лучом солнца.  
Вчера в кабинете Сяо Чжаня и Чжочэна рыдала бедная женщина, которая отнесла Фань Мину последние сбережения, чтобы собрать в школу трех сыновей. После такого поймать мошенника было делом чести. К счастью, лепрекон особо не скрывался.  
Поймали они его в первом же гоблинском пабе, где тот щедро тратил украденные деньги. Слишком хорошо знал, что за попытку подсунуть гоблинам ненастоящее золото, в лучшем случае отделался бы переломанными ногами.  
И вот последние пять часов Чжочэн пытался добиться от лепрекона чистосердечного признания. По мнению Сяо Чжаня с таким же успехом он все это время мог общаться с каменной стеной — толку было бы больше, лепреконы никогда и ни за что не признались бы в обмане. Но каждый имел право самостоятельно набивать шишки.

После сотого «я совсем не хотел обмануть обычников, я хотел принести им счастье» Сяо Чжань все-таки не выдержал. Доказательств у них хватало и без признания Фань Мина, а если Чжочэну нравилось развлекаться таким странным образом, то он мог делать это без свидетелей.  
— Схожу, пожалуй, за кофе. Вам принести, заместитель Ван?  
Вместо ответа Чжочэн махнул рукой. Сяо Чжань решил, что это «нет» и быстро вышел из кабинета. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще полтора часа.  
Сначала он решил, что уйдет пораньше и сделает Ибо сюрприз, но потом вспомнил, что у того вечером смена в «No Sense». После случая с Ань Ци в клубе Сяо Чжань появляться не любил. Он понимал, что никто, кроме Древней, не виноват, и все равно не мог отделаться от неприятного ощущения, когда видел на сцене кого-нибудь из суккуб или инкубов. А еще — и в этом он бы никогда и никому не признался — он немного ревновал, когда видел искаженные страстью и похотью лица людей. Он знал, никто из них не смог бы прикоснуться к Ибо. Ничего рационального в этом чувстве не было, и все равно дракон внутри недовольно шипел, когда очередная девушка, одурманенная танцем инкуба, подходила слишком близко.  
Сяо Чжань быстро убедил себя, что Чжочэну может потребоваться его помощь — например, скрутить и унести подальше от лепрекона — поэтому отправился пить кофе к Юй Биню. Давно он не слышал последних сплетен отдела, это надо было срочно исправить. 

На полу кабинета Юй Биня в хаотичном порядке валялись бумажные папки. Из некоторых выпали пожелтевшие от времени листы, которые хрустели под ногами.  
— Тебя надо спасать? — поинтересовался Сяо Чжань, скидывая со стула очередную кипу папок. — На тебя напали демоны уборки?  
— Демоны бюрократии на меня напали, — вздохнул Юй Бинь, озираясь по сторонам. В волосах у него торчали обрывки разноцветных бумажек, делая его похожим на рассерженного павлина. — Проверка придет из бюро. А у меня тут сам видишь, — он со стоном огляделся.  
— В отдел придет? Мне пора волноваться?  
— Волноваться всегда пора. Но в этот раз проверяют только судмедэкспертизу, так что пока спи спокойно, дорогой друг, — Юй Бинь оглушительно чихнул и с отвращением отбросил в сторону, папку, которую держал в руках. — Номенклатуру дел хотят. Зачем в двадцать первом веке номенклатура, все же есть в базах.  
— Я принес тебе кофе. Капучино. Знал бы, принес двойной американо.  
— Надеюсь, ты по дороге плюнул туда, и я скончаюсь в муках.  
В этот раз громко чихнул уже Сяо Чжань. Юй Бинь не знал и не мог знать, что он дракон. Но порой делал такие намеки, что приходилось гадать — то ли случайно, то ли что-то подозревает.  
По легендам Потустороннего мира драконы в человеческой форме могли быть ядовитыми. Один плевок или поцелуй, и жертву было уже не спасти. Наверное, какой-то дракон на самом деле обладал такой способностью, легенды редко появлялись на ровном месте, но Сяо Чжань много раз проверял — поцелуи с ним грозили разве что остановкой сердца. От восторга. По крайней мере, именно так говорили его предыдущие девушки.  
Ибо не говорил. Хотя бы потому что у инкубов никогда не было сердца.  
— Ты представляешь! — голос Юй Биня отвлек Сяо Чжаня от размышлений, что же может остановиться у инкуба, если их физиология так отличается от человеческой. — У меня тут лежат дела за семидесятые годы прошлого века. Семидесятые. Меня тогда даже в проекте не было. Не знаю, что делать с этой горой макулатуры.  
— Да просто отнеси в архив. Хочешь, помогу папки дотащить.  
— А у нас тут есть архив? Я думал, его закрыли, после того как Хуан Ли на пенсию ушла.  
— На какой планете ты живешь, Юй Бинь? Пару месяцев назад открыли. Думаешь, только у тебя ненужная бумага кабинет загромождает. 

Архив раньше располагался в уютных комнатах на третьем этаже, но после ухода Хуань Ли его закрыли на реорганизацию. Реорганизация заключалась в том, что сначала не могли найти дурака, готового работать за пару юаней, потом в том, что эти комнаты решили переделать в кабинет для шефа. В итоге архив переехал на чердак, так как подвал оказался занят — Юй Бинь потребовал устроить там патологоанатомическое отделение, чтобы каждый раз не ездить на вскрытие в центральное бюро.  
На новом месте Сяо Чжань не бывал ни разу. Про то, что архив снова действует, он краем уха услышал от Чжочэна, когда тот зачастил туда то с закрытыми делами, то за информацией, то размяться немного.  
Когда они с Юй Бинем практически вломились в архив — тугую дверь пришлось открыть ногой, из-за того, что руки были заняты папками — Сяо Чжань понял почему.  
За столом, спиной к входу, сидела новый архивариус. Черная прядь волос выбилась из высокой прически и струилась по шее такой безупречной формы, что Сяо Чжань, даже не видя лица, мог сказать: такая девушка и при Неблагом дворе не затерялась бы.  
Юй Бинь за его спиной громко вздохнул. 

— Списанные дела принесли? Положите их на стеллаж у правой стены, — девушка наконец повернулась. Сяо Чжань мысленно прибавил к карме сто очков. Он не ошибся насчет красоты новой сотрудницы.  
Юй Бинь снова вздохнул, на этот раз громче.  
— Тяжело держать? — голос у красотки оказался таким же нежным как цвет лица. — Давайте помогу.  
Юй Бинь вместо ответа даже не вздохнул, а протяжно застонал. Сяо Чжань в каком-то смысле его понимал. Если бы не Ибо, он бы сам, скорее всего, зачастил бы в архив. Недаром Чжочэн так тщательно скрывал причину своей неожиданной любви к чистому кабинету.  
Девушка подхватила часть папок из рук Юй Биня и аккуратно положила их на стеллаж.  
— Да вы тоже кладите, что же вы стоите как столб. Вы из какого отдела?  
— Потусторонних преступлений, — Юй Бинь, кажется, обнаружил, что все таки умеет говорить. — Я судмедэксперт.  
Сяо Чжаня он явно решил не представлять.  
— Меня зовут Мэн Цзыи.  
— Юй Бинь, к вашим услугам, — он попытался поклониться, и тут же оставшиеся папки посыпались на пол.  
Мэн Цзыи ойкнула, бросилась их собирать, и они с Юй Бинем столкнулись лбами.  
Сяо Чжань небрежно бросил свои папки рядом со стеллажом и вышел. Никто из двоих не обратил на это внимания.  
Судя по всему кофе и сплетни с Юй Бинем можно было на время вычеркнуть из расписания. 

Перед тем как уйти домой, Сяо Чжань заглянул в кабинет. Лепрекон все так же заунывно повторял, что хотел сделать людей счастливыми, а Чжочэн зевал в ответ на каждое слово. Очень хотелось сказать в сторону что-то типа: «Побывали с Юй Бинем в архиве. Кажется, теперь он тоже полюбит чистоту в кабинете и физкультуру на лестнице». Но Сяо Чжань решил в этот раз промолчать. Чжочэну пока лепрекона хватало для головной боли на пару дней.  
Вместо этого Сяо Чжань надел плащ, махнул на прощание рукой — тут тоже никто не обратил на него внимания — и вышел на улицу. 

В городе пахло прелыми листьями, тыквами и несбывшимися надеждами. В Потустороннем мире приближался бал Неблагого двора, и большая часть фэйри спешила домой, оставляя за собой след печали и осенней тоски. А те, кто не мог вернуться, бродили по паркам и скверам, будто пытались отыскать драгоценную пропажу, но каждый раз находили лишь пепел от листьев и туман.  
Сяо Чжань никогда не любил это время. Раньше он бы взял отпуск и уехал на пару недель в горы, но Ибо не мог оставить «No sense». Незримые узы держали крепче любых веревок и наручников. 

Шурша колесами, подъехало такси. Он с недоумением посмотрел на телефон. Пару секунд назад Сяо Чжань открыл приложение и только собирался вбить заказ.  
— Госпожа Ань Ци отправила меня, — вместо «здравствуйте» сказал таксист.  
После Вересковой пустоши Ань Ци хорошо чувствовала Сяо Чжаня. Порой даже слишком хорошо. Еще одни узы с демоном Сяо Чжаню вовсе не требовались, но Пустошь не спрашивала разрешения.  
Он сел на заднее сиденье и закрыл глаза. Почему-то вместо лица Ибо он представил Мэн Цзыи. Та была в ханьфу Неблагого двора, но при этом широко улыбалась, и в глазах не плескалась бесконечная осенняя тоска. Он понятия не имел, что значит это видение. Скорее всего, ничего. Просто Сяо Чжань слишком устал. 

Ибо неожиданно оказался дома. Он стоял перед зеркалом в холле и примерял черную вуаль. В ней он казался похожим на черную вдову, которая только что похоронила очередного супруга и готовилась отправить на тот свет следующего.  
Сяо Чжань громко сглотнул. До этого момента он не подозревал, что вуали могут быть настолько сексуальными. Вспотевшими ладонями он провел по пиджаку, пытаясь хоть немного справиться с возбуждением, а затем сделал пару шагов и прижался губами к обнаженной шее Ибо. Под волосами у него прятались родинки, которые Сяо Чжань любил целовать.  
Он ждал, что по коже Ибо побегут привычные голубые искорки, но в этот раз ничего не произошло, словно рубильник выключили.  
— Привет. Ты меня отвлекаешь, — сказал он и продолжил любоваться своим отражением в зеркале.  
Сяо Чжаня словно ледяной водой окатили. Впервые Ибо так на него реагировал — точнее, никак не реагировал, будто Сяо Чжань одна из надоедливых поклонниц из клуба.  
— Ты есть хочешь? — зачем-то спросил он.  
— Забыл? Инкубы же не едят — Ибо пожал плечами. — Закажи себе что-нибудь. 

Инкубам действительно не требовалась человеческая еда, но Ибо нравились запахи и текстура. Он часто покупал по дороге пиццу или баоцзы, ходил в рестораны с европейской кухней и заказывал сразу десять блюд, чтобы попробовать каждое. В каком-то смысле для Ибо еда оказалась чем-то вроде секса: можно заменить энергий поклонников, только зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии. 

Уже на кухне Сяо Чжань прежде чем сделать заказ, набрал номер Ань Ци.  
— Спасибо за такси, — улыбнулся он в трубку. Пусть его не могли видеть, зато хорошо чувствовали даже на таком расстоянии. — Ван Ибо не в клубе?  
— Он сегодня поменялся сменами с Вэньханем и поехал домой. А что, его до сих пор нет? — в голосе Ань ци послышалась тревога.  
— Он дома. Просто... ты не замечала ничего необычного?  
— Вроде, нет. Разве что он сегодня впервые отказался от выступления. И сказал, что берет выходной на три дня.  
Сяо Чжань невольно потер подбородок. Это было очень странно. Даже когда они с Ань Ци оказались потеряны на Вересковых Пустошах, Ибо не переставал выступать. Выступления означали энергию, а ни один инкуб или суккуб добровольно не отказался бы от источника силы.  
Сяо Чжань чувствовал — что-то случилось, но Незримые Узы молчали и продолжали считать, что рядом истинный партнер. Он понятия не имел, существовала ли магия, способная обмануть эти чары.  
На кухню зашел Ибо и скупо улыбнулся. Вуаль он так и не снял, и Сяо Чжань вновь громко сглотнул. Тяжелое темное возбуждение грозило захлестнуть его с головой.  
Еще утром он бы не постеснялся прижать Ибо к стене и стащить с него брюки — вуаль он бы оставил — но сейчас Сяо Чжань почти физически ощущал невидимую стену.  
Ему очень хотелось прикоснуться к Ван Ибо. Внутри него все содрогалось от омерзения при мысли даже о легком касании. 

За годы работы в отделе Сяо Чжань привык доверять своей интуиции. Если что-то не укладывалось в рамки привычной логики, следовало найти причину. Пока Ибо сидел напротив за столом и внимательно следил за тем, как Сяо Чжань ест, он судорожно прокручивал в голове варианты того, что могло случиться.  
Фэйри, колдуны и ведьмы могли менять внешность, вот только у них бы не получилось обойти Незримые Узы. Сяо Чжань сразу бы понял, что перед ним подделка. Но этот Ибо ощущался как Ибо, разве что вел себя странно. И на его коже не вспыхивали голубые искорки.  
Сяо Чжань решил, что подумает об этом завтра и картинно зевнул. Пока он не знал, что происходит, он не собирался демонстрировать свои подозрения. Если Ибо все-таки подменили, это могло ему навредить.  
— Пойдем пораньше спать? — предложил он.  
Ибо кивнул в ответ.  
В кровати он отодвинулся на самый дальний угол и тут же закрыл глаза. Вуаль Ибо так и не снял, поэтому Сяо Чжань минут десять потратил, рассматривая его лицо — ничего необычного он так и не обнаружил. 

Утром он проснулся в одиночестве. Ибо успел куда-то уйти. Хотя бы записку не забыл оставить: «На работу. Вернусь поздно. Скучаю». Сяо Чжань внимательно изучил каждый иероглиф, пытаясь отыскать следы фальшивки. Почерк оказался точь-в-точь как у Ибо, он даже сердечко с точкой нарисовать не забыл. Целых полчаса, пока варил кофе и готовил завтрак, Сяо Чжань позволил себе думать, что просто слишком много работает и слишком много придумывает. «Профессиональная деформация», — сказал бы Аюньга.  
Но ощущение чего-то неправильного никак не покидало Сяо Чжаня. Словно он собрал паззл из трех тысяч кусочков, но парочка оказалась совсем из другого набора — вроде по виду и форме подходит, и все равно идеальная картинка не складывается. 

На работе Сяо Чжань первым делом отправился в библиотеку. Он даже к Чжочэну не зашел проверить, кто кого победил: человеческое упрямство или хитрость лепрекона. Ничего подходящего ни по запросу в электронной базе, ни в книгах он не нашел. В голове то и дело мелькали воспоминания о чем-то похожем, но такие обрывочные, что напасть на след никак не получалось. Сяо Чжань даже пару стульев от злости перевернул — давно не чувствовал себя таким глупым и беспомощным.  
Он внимательно изучал очередную книгу об оборотных чарах, когда в библиотеку тихо зашла Мэн Цзыи. В персиковой блузке с короткими рукавами и белой юбке выглядела она еще лучше, чем вчера, но в этот раз он не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания. Рядом с Ибо в вуали он чувствовал себя до странного спокойным. Интуиция подсказывала: «тебя обманывают, брат», вот только раньше он бы сразу начал действовать, звонить На-цзе, искать в интернете. Вместо этого Сяо Чжань отправился спать — словно ему вкололи сильнейшее успокоительное.  
На работе паника начала постепенно нарастать. На-цзе не отвечала на звонки, гора книг на столе продолжала увеличиваться, ответы на вопросы все не находились. Он с раздражением столкнул со стола книгу, все равно в ней были сплошные сказки и легенды. 

Мэн Цзыи положила ладонь на плечо Сяо Чжаня.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Сначала ему захотелось послать ее к черту. На работе не знали, что он встречается с инкубом, сталкиваться с профессией по этике Сяо Чжаню совсем не хотелось, поэтому ни Чжочэн, ни Юй Бинь не подозревали, что последние несколько месяцев он живет с Ван Ибо. Остальные не подозревали даже где он живет.  
Первым делом любой дракон учился заметать следы. Эту науку Сяо Чжань освоил в совершенстве — порой он сам забывал, что не родился человеком.  
— Проблемы, — сухо ответил он. На столе не осталось ни одной книги, которую Сяо Чжань не успел бы просмотреть.  
— Может, эта поможет, — Мэн Цзыи положила перед ним потертую брошюру. Затейливой вязью на немецком было выведено «Таинственные твари доппельгенгеры, повадки их и обычаи».  
— Почему вы так думаете? — он с подозрением уставился на Мэн Цзыи. Больше всего на свете Сяо Чжань не любил совпадения, а еще не верил в таинственные подсказки добрых ангелов.  
— Охочусь за этой гадиной уже два года, — Мэн Цзыи пододвинула стул и тяжело опустилась на него. — Хитрая сволочь, в последнюю секунду выворачивается. 

Теперь она не выглядела нежным воздушным созданием. Под губами залегла жесткая складка, в уголках глаз проступили морщины, на ладонях отчетливее стали заметны мозоли от огнестрельного оружия — один раз увидишь, ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
Он не стал задавать Мэн Цзыи очевидный вопрос. Сяо Чжань знал об Охотниках, но от полиции те старались держаться подальше. С момента как упала Завеса, они не верили в государство и предпочитали вершить правосудие быстро и максимально кроваво.  
— Ты следила за мной? — он решил, что наступило время, когда можно отбросить вежливые формальности.  
— Я следила за ним. Вчера утром он зашел в «No Sense», но так и не вышел. Обычно это означает одно — доппельгенгер нашел новый костюм.  
— Я думал, хотя бы их не существует, это все страшные сказочки для глупых фэйри.  
Мэн Цзыи развела руками.  
— Я тоже так думала. Пока он не переоделся в моего отца. 

За следующий час Сяо Чжань услышал о доппельгенгерах гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось когда-либо слышать. Он вообще предпочел бы, чтобы эти твари скопом провалились под землю и там бы остались.  
— Их невозможно отличить от оригинала, — сказала Мэн Цзыи. — И чем больше дней проходит, тем это становится сложнее. На первых порах может показаться, что твой отец или друг ведут себя странно, но это чувство быстро проходит. А если доппельгенгер рядом, ты даже не начнешь волноваться. Все словно в тумане.  
Сяо Чжань вспомнил вчерашние ощущения: все было совсем не так, начиная с искорок, но он не попытался ничего сделать.  
— Странно, что вообще заметил, — прикусила губу Мэн Цзыи. — В лучшем случае ощущается смутное беспокойство, не больше.  
Сяо Чжань попытался изобразить растерянность.  
Может, сыграли свою роль Незримые Узы. Может, то что драконы гораздо реже поддаются любым чарам. Об этом Мэн Цзыи точно знать не стоило. 

— Как можно убить доппельгенгера? — этот вопрос интересовал Сяо Чжаня больше всего. Любая тварь, которая посмела причинить хоть малейший вред Ван Ибо, заслуживала смерти — желательно долго и мучительной.  
— Сначала его нужно найти. Причем, не просто найти, а рядом с тем, кого они заменили. Это единственный шанс. Проблема в том, что похищенных они скрывают очень тщательно. Я вот не успела... — голос Мэн Цзыи упал до шепота.  
Доппельгенгерам, как оказалось, требовалась постоянная подкормка — хотя бы раз в день они должны были прикоснуться к жертве, чье место заняли. Иначе их маскировка слабела, беспокойство семьи нарастало, копировать не только внешность, но эмоции и знания не получалось, и тогда доппельгенгер просто сбегал. К сожалению, такое случалось редко. Обычно с каждым прикосновением жертва исчезала все больше, пока окончательно не превращалась в клочья осеннего тумана или влажное пятно на асфальте.  
От одной мысли о таком будущем Ибо, Сяо Чжаня передернуло. 

— Мы должны его найти, — он резко встал. Стул с грохотом отлетел в сторону, и Мэн Цзыи вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
— Я понятия не имею, где он может быть. Из клуба вышел только доппельгенгер. Но где он мог спрятать Ван Ибо, мне неизвестно.  
— Мне известно, — Сяо Чжань плотно зажмурился.  
Ему не нравились Незримые Узы, с доппельгенгером они подвели, но стоило признать — порой от них был толк.  
— Идем. У нас мало времени.  
— Только сумку возьму, там оружие.  
Сяо Чжань ждал ее на стоянке. Она выбежала через двадцать минут — уже в удобных брюках цвета хаки и высоких берцах.  
— Ты двадцать минут переодевалась?  
Если бы раздражение измерялось по десятибалльной шкале, то Сяо Чжань легко бы набрал двадцать.  
— Прости. Объясняла Юй Биню, что очень занята сегодня вечером и не могу пойти с ним в «Сычуаньский дворик».  
На щеках Мэн Цзыи вспыхнули алые пятна смущения. Сяо Чжань почти умилился.  
Но он откуда-то чувствовал — им надо спешить. 

В клубе первым делом они встретили Вэньханя. В этот раз он красил не губы, а глаза — тщательно растушевывал тени на веках, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало.  
— Босс где-то в клубе, — сказал он, не прерывая процесса. — А это что за обычник?  
— Моя подруга. Нам надо срочно поговорить с Ибо.  
Вэньхань нажал на кнопку, открывая проход в кабинет Ибо.  
— Если у них тут такая охрана, я удивлена — как тут всех не подменили.  
— Просто он меня знает, — Сяо Чжань слабо попробовал защитить Вэньханя, хотя мысленно сделал пометку: найти в «No Sense» профессиональных охранников. 

В кабинете Ибо не оказалось. Мэн Цзыи зачем-то заглянула под стол, распахнула дверцы шкафа.  
— Доппельгенгер где-то поблизости, я чувствую его запах, — пояснила она. — Только не могу понять, где же источник.  
Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань нажал еще одну кнопку. Об этой комнате знал только Ибо и он сам. Даже Вэньхань не подозревал о ее существовании.  
Еще до встречи с Сяо Чжанем, Ибо частенько прятался там, когда слишком уставал от общения.  
— Здесь я будто невидимка, — объяснил он. — Пффф, и меня нет. 

Часть стены бесшумно отъехала в сторону.  
На полу закованный в серебрянные наручники лежал Ван Ибо. А на его бедрах устроился еще Ван Ибо. Темная вуаль надежно скрывала выражение его глаз.  
Сяо Чжань с силой прикусил губу. Буквально на долю секунды его вновь накрыло возбуждением. Он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее: два Ибо, один из них в черном, другой в белом, идеальное воплощение секса.  
— Попался, тварь! — Мэн Цзыи шагнула в сторону.  
В руках она крепко сжимала зеркало с длинной медной ручкой. Нанесенные на ручку буквы замерцали в полумраке комнаты.  
Доппельгенгер зашипел, сползая с Ибо. Черная вуаль вспыхнула синим пламенем. Черты Ибо поплыли, начали меняться — сначала на юную девушку, потом на старика, затем на женщину лет пятидесяти. Лица менялись словно в калейдоскопе — все быстрее, быстрее, пока окончательно не слились в бесформенную массу. Только тогда темная вуаль, продолжая пылать, упала на пол. На Сяо Чжаня смотрело его собственное лицо, изуродованное шрамами и драконьими чешуйками. Рот открылся в беззвучном крике.  
А затем с громким хлопком доппельгенгер испарился — от него на стене осталось только темное пятно.  
Мэн Цзыи оперлась на стену. Ноги у нее дрожали. 

— Чжань-гэ, — Ибо открыл глаза. — Мне такой сон снился. Как будто я трахаюсь сам с собой.  
— Я куплю тебе вуаль, Ван Ибо, — Сяо Чжань прижался губами к его рту. — Я куплю тебе вуаль, а наручники снимать не буду. Всегда так ходи. 

Вуаль Ван Ибо действительно надел: он был похож на черную вдову, которая только что вернулась с похорон мужа и собиралась на свидание со следующим. От одного взгляда на него у Сяо Чжаня перехватывало дыхание. Он пожалел, что надел такие узкие брюки — член болезненно уперся в ширинку.  
Сяо Чжань сделал шаг, чтобы прикоснуться к безупречной коже Ван Ибо под вуалью. Тот запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Шелковая рубашки с тихим шелестом скользнула с плеч Ибо. Сяо Чжань провел ладонями по плоскому животу — пальцы утонули в голубом пламени. Искорки побежали по волосам, вспыхнули над головой Ибо нимбом.  
Ни один доппельгенгер не сумел бы этого повторить. Даже если бы сумел отыскать еще одну темную вуаль, которая ослабляла Незримые Узы. Сяо Чжань медленно очертил языком выступающие ключицы Ибо, пока тот быстро расстегивал его брюки.  
Дышать сразу стало легче.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Бонус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718468) by [WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021)




End file.
